


Political Correctness/政治正确

by SoybeanMilk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoybeanMilk/pseuds/SoybeanMilk
Summary: 可时代在变化，几十年前的老套路似乎不再管用了，如今的人们更加关注政治正确。As time changes, old ways do not work, for nowadays people concern more about Political Correctness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 工程师Thor/政客Loki  
> 无任何现实影射意义，博诸位一笑而已  
> 基本上……是个坑，近期不会填

目前最有潜力的州长候选人Loki这几天很烦躁。

他本来高居榜首的支持率肉眼可见地狂跌着，而这一切都是因为那个叫Jane Foster的竞争对手——她刚一宣布参选，就声称本州的女性受压迫已久，是时候从男性手里解放自己了！她还利用她未婚女性的身份大做文章，号召女性同胞们不要结婚——“男人都是些只会用下半身思考的禽兽！”Jane Foster举着她的竞选旗帜大喊，“真正的女强人不需要丈夫，她们可以自力更生！”

Loki烦躁地关掉了电视，他不想给Jane Foster的竞选游行增加哪怕0.00001%的收视率。但这并不能改变什么，大批年轻女性正以迅雷不及掩耳之势向Jane Foster的阵营倒戈，连Loki都不得不承认，如果他是个年轻女孩，那Jane Foster的说辞的确很诱人。

但如果仅仅只有一个Jane Foster，Loki或许还不至于如此烦躁。真正令他暴躁的是，几乎所有候选人都找到了政治正确的宣传点，并开始大肆宣扬。哦，瞧瞧那个先前无人问津的Balder，就凭他的父亲是个残疾人，他的竞选团队竟也能编出一篇头版文章；还有那个Nick Fury——不知道从哪儿窜出来的无名小卒，Loki甚至没听过他的名字——靠着一张黝黑的脸四处吹嘘黑人权利，哄起媒体来有模有样。

Loki对着镜子上下打量着自己：他是个年轻的白人男性，毕业于一流大学的法学系，双亲健在，父亲还是上届政府的重要成员之一。换句话说，他简直是大众刻板印象中标准的政客，表面仪表堂堂、一表人才，背后则是个油嘴滑舌、诡计多端的阴谋家。他本该靠一副好皮囊和一张好嘴皮博得选票——就像他父亲当年所做的那样。可时代在变化，几十年前的老套路似乎不再管用了，如今的人们更加关注政治正确。

你或者是个女人，不然最好有张黑脸。Loki恼怒地想，又一次把竞选文件摔了一桌子。“冷静，冷静下来，”Loki在一室飞舞的纸页中自言自语，“我总得想个办法。”于是他慢慢地把一地复印纸捡起来，细细地读过每一个字，惊喜地发现在这政治正确的阵营里，居然还缺一个LGBT。

太棒了，Loki想，就让我来扮演LGBT吧，我已经迫不及待了。

他掏出手机，打电话给助理Sigyn：“给我找个男朋友。”（Find me a boyfriend. ）


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn办事不赖，不出三天就帮他约到了一个男朋友。此时Loki正百无聊赖地坐在办公桌前玩笔杆， 还有三分钟他的男朋友就要来了。这初遇真不浪漫，Loki暗自腹诽，哪有人会在办公室里约会？不过这本就不是什么纯洁真挚的爱情，不过是一场交易罢了。他这么想着的时候，突然有敲门声传来。于是Loki把笔原样插回笔筒里，起身迎接来人。

“您好，我是Loki Laufeyson。”Loki主动伸出右手，并挂上公式化的笑容，就像他每次出现在公众前那样。

“Thor Odinson。”来人也不客气，与Loki握手就拉开椅子坐下了。

“我想您很清楚我们今天见面的目的。”Loki说着，翻开早已准备好的合同，一字一句地往下读，“第一条，本合同有效期自x年x月x日起……”

“噢拜托，”（Oh come on）Thor抬手打断了对方，Loki有些不悦，他眉头微蹙地盯着Thor，那表情仿佛在说“Sigyn怎么给我约了个这么没有教养的人”。

“难道我们不是来谈恋爱的吗？”Thor说，而Loki用看傻子的眼神盯着他，Thor回望，他们这么大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，Loki很快放弃了抵抗，他再次掏出手机打给Sigyn：“你约人之前没跟他说清楚吗？”

“什么？”Sigyn问，然后在她的上司发怒的前一秒迅速反应过来，“我说过了。”

“那你找来的人怎么还像个无知的傻瓜！”Loki对着手机怒吼，对面的Thor听闻此言，眉间隐有不悦。

“呃……那我之后再跟他说一遍吧。”Sigyn含糊地说，“但我现在很忙，我要挂了。”

Loki听着手机里传来的嘟嘟声，突然很想骂脏话。

“你不喜欢我，为什么要约我来？”Thor皱着眉头问Loki。

“我们不在谈恋爱！”Loki暴躁地大吼，“我的助理应该跟你说过，你只是配合我演戏而已。”

“但我不想演戏，”Thor说，“我很喜欢你，如果你不介意的话，我想追你。”

Loki一时语塞，他想说兄弟我真的不想跟你谈恋爱，但Thor明亮的蓝眼睛极其认真地注视着他，期盼他作出肯定的回答。在这暧昧的气氛中，这句如此简单的话忽然变得有些难以启齿。Loki觉得自己一定脸红了，见鬼，他以前从来没有怀疑过自己的性取向。

“好吧，”Loki小声嘀咕道，“我们换个话题，你是Jane Foster的前男友，对吧？”

“是的。”Thor说，他觉得自己听见了Loki的小声抱怨“那你他妈怎么还会是弯的！”，“但和她恋爱太辛苦了，而且我对她完全没有感觉。”Thor耸耸肩，“我其实不知道自己是直是弯，但Sigyn给我看你的照片的时候，我真的觉得你很有魅力。”而且真人更加迷人。如果不是我真的想追你的话，我就不会答应陪你演戏了。Thor明智地把最后一句咽回了肚子里。

“等等，”Loki的眼睛亮了，“你说和Jane Foster谈恋爱很辛苦，能不能说详细点？”

“如果一定要的话，”Thor嘟囔着，“那其实不是一段美好的回忆，Jane有些……黏人，但这可以理解，因为大多数女孩儿都这样。”Thor看见Loki飞速地记录着些什么，于是他决定等Loki写完再继续说，“但她还有点傲慢——或者说脾气不太好。我有时候出差久了点，回家的时候她总会大闹一顿，质问我怎么离开了那么久，然后扇我耳光。”Thor又顿了顿，“但是作为一个工程师，出差几乎是无法避免的。”Thor有些丧气，“最终我们都无法忍受与对方继续相处，所以我们就分手了。”

“你真是……太棒了。”Loki如释重负地扔下笔，他脑中已经有了一个完美的计划。

“所以你可以让我追你了吗？或者……我们来谈个恋爱？”Thor问，伸手拿过合同。但在签字之前，他还想再改一改它。

“好的，好的，”Loki心不在焉地答应着，他仿佛已经看到了自己坐在州长办公室里办公的模样。他完全没在意Thor说了些什么。

“我签好了。”Thor推过合同，Loki仍沉浸在竞选成功的幻想中，看都没看就将它塞回抽屉里，自然也没有注意到Thor的改动。

“那我们下次再见。”Thor微笑着，起身离开了Loki的办公室。对Loki，他志在必得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued


End file.
